Lovely Ties That Bind uS
by FireBluez1115
Summary: Tea has her eyes set on the new girl Nicole. However she can't deny the connection between her and Tony. Takes place after ep 2.
1. Mistakes

After the whole incident with Tony, I wasn't really sure of what to think. All my feelings were getting messed up…. I mean with Tony it felt good no doubt about that but I would never want to ruin anything between Tony and Michelle. Any way I look at it, we were all friends. And I fucked Tony.

A light buzzing noise sounded on my bed. I grabbed the phone and glanced at the caller ID.

It was Tony again.

I let out a low sigh and answered it.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

Silence.

"Tony?" I asked into the phone.

"Can you meet me?" he asked wearily into the phone.

I threw myself onto the bed and stared at the wall ahead. I shook my head and looked down at the floor. What is he doing? Why is he doing this?

"No." I answered after a few seconds.

"Please." He almost begged into the phone.

"Stop it. What happened that night…. Was a mistake. That's all it was." I replied in a monotone voice.

"We both know that's not true." He commented.

"No. I'm not doing this." I replied hanging up the phone. Closing my eyes I fell back against the bed. Loud arguing bellowed downstairs. I grabbed my IPod and blared my head phones. With a big smile I lifted my hands in the air and started slowly moving them in the air.

Tonight there will be no surrender. Nothing whatsoever. After a while my body began to get heavy as I let out a soft yawn. Tomorrow is another day.

**Next day…..**

Daisy stood at my door as I quickly rushed out.

"You alright?" she asked as we started walking.

"My brother's a fucking idiot is all." I shrugged.

"You sure that's all it is?" she asked studying my face.

"Yes." I nodded avoiding her gaze.

We continued our walk to the school. Life was so fucking confusing at times. It's a little ridiculous.

Once we were inside we found everyone else at the cafeteria.

"Tea! Bout damn fucking time." Chris laughed as he sat next to me.

"Waiting for little old me?" I nudged him with my arm.

"Always." He laughed pulling out a small bottle and handing it to me. I grabbed the bottle of pills from him and threw it into my purse. I gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." I whispered into his ear. Tony was staring directly at me with unflinching determination. I laughed as I pulled away from Chris.

"Where's Stanley?" I asked looking around.

"Actually I was on my way to go look for him. Wanna join me?" Tony asked eyeing me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"I don't feel up for it. Why don't you take Chris here." I patted Chris's shoulder.

"Sure thang Tony." Chris stood up. Tony eyed me as he stood up. After a few seconds he reluctantly walked off.

I drew out a big breath as I glanced over at another table. There was a girl with brown hair dressed in high fashion. My curiosity was immediately alerted. This girl was new. A small smile played across my face as I strummed my fingers on the table. She was sitting alone texting nonchalantly on her phone.

I got up from my seat and made my way over to her and sat across from her.

"Hi. I'm Tea, you're new right." I asked with a playful smile.

She glanced up from her phone. She had green eyes that sparkled brightly.

"Yep." She nodded giving me her full attention.

I waited for a little while for her to continue but she didn't.

"So what's your name?" I asked staring into her eyes. This girl was freakishly hot. I licked my lips.

The girl let out a low raspy chuckle, which sounded extremely sexy. I could feel myself getting slightly aroused by her. I knew I had to have her.

"I didn't give it." She responded with a look in her eyes.

I was uberly confused.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm well aware of who you are Tea." She responded getting up from the table.

I stood up and met her gaze.

"Well…" was all I could say.

"Later." She giggled as she left me speechless. Daisy came up to me.

"What was that all about?" she asked as I watched the girl disappear from the cafeteria.

"Who was that?" I asked turning my attention to Daisy.

"I don't know. New girl." Daisy shrugged.

I sighed and tugged a piece of hair from my face. A small smile crept on my face. This was going to be interesting. Just then Tony and Chris came back with Stanley.

"Hey I'll see you later. I'm gonna head to class." I sighed.

"Alright. Later." She nodded.

My day went on as usual. I kept thinking about that girl…. All damn day. I still couldn't believe that she wouldn't tell me her name. Once lunch came around I asked a couple of people around about the new girl. Thanks to some reliable sources I found out her name was Nicole. No one really knew why she had moved here. Rumors were going around that she was some sort of criminal or something.

Once I was done with my investigation I met up with my table.

"Where the hell have you been?" Michelle asked taking a bite out of her taco.

"Busy." I replied popping open a soda.

"Getting busy." Chris jumped in as he took a seat next to me.

I laughed and hit his shoulder. "Shut up."

My eyes wandered around the cafeteria for Nicole. I spotted her at a table surrounded by guys. They were all trying to get her attention. I stared at her. After a few seconds she glanced at me. We stared at each other for at least a few seconds before she broke it off. She never looked back at me again.

"Tea what do you keep staring at?" Daisy asked following my gaze.

"Ohh.. you want the hot new girl!" Abud commented.

"Yeah she's hot!" Chris blurted out loud.

"Every guy is trying to get with her. It's pretty insane." Michelle spoke.

"You got the hotts for her too?" Chris asked.

"She's just a girl." I replied looking away from her.

Tony glanced at me.

"Who knows." He replied meeting my eyes.

I shook my head and looked away. Grabbing my purse I stood up. "I gotta take a piss. I'll see yall in class." I replied heading to the bathroom.

Pulling the bottle of pills from my purse I took out a couple and popped them into my mouth. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I fixed my hair. Just then the door opened an in walked Nicole.

"Well well… How's your day going Nicole." I replied nonchalantly.

She smiled at me as she leaned against the wall.

"Bored." She replied taking out a cigarette from her bag. I perked an eye as she began lighting it up. I walked towards her a couple of steps and looked her over.

"I bet." I replied revealing a slight smirk.

She gave a soft chuckle and puffed out a cloud of smoke in my direction.

I leaned in and slowly pulled the cigarette from her lips and took a long drag out of it. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

"So what have you found out about me?" Nicole asked.

"Only rumors." I replied.

"And?" she asked.

"That you're some sort of criminal." I laughed.

I could see my comment reeling in her mind. After a few seconds she glanced down at the ground then looked back at me.

"Is it true?" I asked curiously.

"I'll never tell." She winked as she started heading for the door.

I laughed as she walked out the door leaving me alone with the deadly cigarette in hand.

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I threw the cig bud into the sink.

**Interested in the story? Leave comments!**

**Firebluez**


	2. Mixed Violets

Soft clinks tapped against my bedroom window. I quickly sat up looking around in total darkness. My eyes immediately searched for my clock which read 4 am. Another soft clink tapped outside my bedroom window. Scratching the back of my head I rolled out of bed and drug myself to the window. I pulled the curtains back and saw Tony throwing rocks at my window. I quickly opened my window and poked my head out.

"What the hell Tony!" I called down to him.

He stopped throwing the rocks and gazed up at me. He panted slightly as white fog protruded from his lips.

"Will you please just talk with me. Come down." He spoke.

I sighed looking down at him.

"Tony…. Just leave me alone!" I replied.

"I'm not leaving…. I will stay out here all night throwing rocks at your window until you come down here." He replied.

I shook my head as I shut the window and closed the curtains. I quickly threw on some sandals and opened my bedroom door. Making my way downstairs I quietly opened the front door and stepped outside to the freezing cold air.

Goosebumps shivered down my arm as I wrapped my arms across my chest. Taking in a deep breath I made my way to Tony who stood outside with a serious glance.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How are you?" he asked completely avoiding my question.

"Quit fucking around and get to the point. I'm freezing my ass off and you woke me up at 4 in the morning. That's two strikes." I replied.

"I needed to see you." He whispered.

"Why?" I muttered avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know…" he sighed shoving his hands into his coat.

"Well this was fun… but I'm leaving." I replied turning my back.

He quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Tea. Wait!" he whispered. His face was inches away from me. I could feel his warm breath splash across my face. My eyes quickly glanced at his lips then back in his eyes. My heart sped as he started leaning in closer.

I pulled away from him shoving him hard in the chest.

"Stop it." I demanded.

He stood still staring at me. I could see in his eyes how much he wanted me. Not only lust…. But something else that I couldn't quite identify.

"I'm not going to do this to Michelle. She is my best friend Tony. And you're her girlfriend!" I replied.

"We've already done it once. What's one more time gonna hurt?" he retorted.

"Can you even hear yourself? Goshh! Tony what kind of fucking people are we?" I whispered looking away from him.

"Were two people who know what we want, and get it. We sacrifice and we hurt people. Were one in the same." He responded.

I shook my head and looked at him with disgust. "I don't want to be anything like you." I spat out.

"It doesn't matter…. Because you're already there." He spoke.

My body trembled as a blast of wind lashed at my exposed skin.

"No. You only want what you can't have…. And that's me. For you this all a game. A ploy for you to let everyone know that you can do whatever the fuck you want. But I'm not playing your stupid little game. Find some other slutty ass bitch." I retorted heading back to the door.

"Whether you like it or not you're in this. As much as you'd hate to admit it I know deep down you enjoy this. Maybe not so much as the sex, but after a while it won't hurt as much. We need this…. Tea we have a connection. There's no denying that!" he called out as I opened my door.

"Well I'm denying it. Goodnight Tony. If you ever wake me up at 4 in the morning I'm going to let my dad beat the living shit out of you with a shovel." I replied quietly shutting the door and locking it. I threw my back against the door. I threw my hands to my head as I began shaking it.

No…. there's just no fucking way I can have feelings for him. NO! I refuse to let that happen. Michelle is my best friend. She means a lot to me. I'm not going to fuck up our friendship for him. I can't.

Gathering strength I headed back up to my room and crawled back into bed. But I couldn't sleep. I quietly stared at my ceiling till I heard the sounds of clattering downstairs. I rolled out of bed and groggily checked on the time. It was now 7:30 am.

I headed over to my closet and quickly threw on some clothes. A light knock came at my door.

"Come in." I shouted as I quickly shoved my feet into a pair of converse.

Michelle walked in with a big smile across her face.

"Good morning gorgeous!" she spoke sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." I replied with a weak smile.

"Something wrong?" she asked her face immediately becoming worried.

I put on a fake smile and laughed. "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." I shrugged.

Michelle studied me for a brief second before deciding that I was fine. She put on a big smile and leaned back against my bed.

"So guess what?" Michelle spoke revealing her sparkling white teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"It's me and Tony's 1 year anniversary! Gosh can you believe it?" she sighed. Her face lit up as she talked about what present she had gotten Tony. I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded.

"I'm just really excited." She giggled as her pink cheeks came to life.

"I'm happy for you!" I responded. To be honest I really was happy for her, but knowing the truth about this whole situation made me feel even worse.

"Yeah so tonight there's gonna be a party. Chris is going to text me the address and stuff. So be ready okay!" she nodded standing up.

I nodded and did my best to keep my disguise up.

"So….Abbud said he saw you hanging out with the new girl after school yesterday." I spoke changing the subject.

Michelle eyed me with a big smile. "Yes. We did. Why do you ask?"

I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. "What's up with her? Like what's her deal?" I asked looking in the mirror.

Michelle tossed her head back and laughed. "You totally like her don't you?"

My head flew to Michelle. "No. It's just no one knows anything about her." I replied glancing at her face. Michelle's eyes studied me carefully.

"Why do you care? I mean usually all you ever do is sleep with girls then move on. So what does it matter if you know her or not?" she asked raising an eye.

I rolled my eyes and glanced away. "I don't care. But people want to know." I sighed tugging a piece of stranded hair from my face.

"Look Tea… were friends right?" she asked standing up from the bed.

I quickly furrowed my eyes. My heart started pounding with anxiety. Holy crap…. Does she know?

"Yes." I nodded.

"I like Nicole okay. She's not what you'd expect…. I mean she is really different than most of these slutty ass tramps here. I want to be friends with her. But I'm asking you as a friend; please don't fuck with her like that. I know you've had your eyes on her and everything but if this is just one of your games I'm gonna have to step in. Any other girl is fine… just not her. Okay?" she asked with sincere eyes.

I bit down on my lip and looked away. "Yeah… sure."

"Thanks Tea! I knew you'd understand." Michelle threw her arms around me.

A gut wrenching pain throbbed in the pit of my stomach. Guilt was seeping out of me as I held her tightly. My throat began to burn with a fire I never knew existed. I'm such a bad friend. Not only did I have sex with her boyfriend… but I can't even tell her the truth. If I do…. It will kill her.

"Okay… We'll let's get going!" She smiled grabbing my arm in hers.

**At school…..**

I felt like a zombie all throughout the day. You know where you zone out and don't realize where exactly you are. Time seemed to fly as I thought about Michelle. Thoughts of whether or not I should tell her the truth taunted me. Then I wondered how she would take the news. Would she hate me? Would she ever forgive me?

I bit down on my lower lip as I inhaled a long drag of my cig in the last bathroom stall. Abbud smiled at me as he took a long swig from a small flask. I glanced down at the ground wondering how the hell did I get here.

"Hey? What's up with you? You've been acting all weird and shit." Chris commented as he grabbed the joint from Michelle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked meeting his gaze.

"I don't know. It seems like lately you've been out of it." Abbud added in.

"Just haven't been sleeping much." I shrugged avoiding everyone's gaze.

After a few seconds everyone seemed to accept my answer. In a way I was glad no one brought it up again after that.

"Alright I'm heading out. It's been like 20 min." Chris smiled handing the joint to me. I threw my cig bud in the toilet and grabbed the joint. I breathed in a long drag as Chris left. Michelle left after a while, leaving me and Abbud.

"How are you?" Abbud asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You don't look so fine." He teased brushing my arm.

"One word. PMS" I mumbled.

He laughed as he nodded his head. "Sorry." He smiled.

"No biggie." I returned a friendly smile.

"So you ready for tonight? I heard Michelle's got this huge thing planned out for him." He spoke using his hands as imagery.

I smiled weakly and quickly checked the time. "I'm gonna run. Later." I quickly replied passing by him and rushing out of the bathroom. I had a sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach. My head pounded as I rushed to my classroom. My hands started shaking as I reached the door. I could feel myself on the brim of tears. But with one big breath I quickly gained control of myself.

Stop it. Tonight is going to be fine. Everything will be fine. A surge of confidence flooded through me as I opened up the door.

After school I slowly walked out of my last period class. The hallways were crowded as people quickly shoveled their books into their lockers to rush home. I silently mocked them. It's all pretty funny when you see 20 students all trying to get out of the same door. In a way it's like watching a hippopotamus trying to get through a cat door. Sad, but very entertaining. With a toss of my hair I headed for my locker. I tossed in a couple of books and slammed the locker door shut. Further down the hall I spotted my new favorite girl toy, Nicole. I released a low sigh as she leaned against her locker texting away on her phone. My earlier conversation with Michelle soon popped back up in my head again. I know what I'm supposed to do. I just need to walk away. I tried to force myself to leave my spot but I couldn't. What the hell is wrong with me? Move your fucking ass Tea. This is for the best. But a part of me couldn't. For some weird reason I couldn't just walk away.

With a smile I walked over to her and confidently leaned against the lockers beside her.

"So why don't we just skip the formalities already and just get to the sex." I spoke giving her a seductive smile.

"Now I'm bored." She sighed looking away from me.

I looked at her with confusion.

"Bored?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm going to put it to you flatly. I like boys and I like girls. But I don't do girls. So you're barking up the wrong tree… And if in some other lifetime I was an actual lesbian I would've wanted you to have given me an actual challenge. No one likes to sleep with someone who's that easy." She replied looking at the clock in the hallway.

My eyebrows flew up as she said this. She totally caught me completely off guard which no one had been able to do…. Well except for Tony. Shock ran through my body as I leaned away from her. A part of me got immediately defensive and I could feel my walls go up. Her green eyes studied me as I looked at her with confusion.

"Never thought that would happen." She spoke after I didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked, a little afraid of what else she might say. Her eyes traveled up and down my body and met my eyes. I looked away. For some reason I couldn't meet her eyes. I swore if I did than somehow she would be able to see everything in me, all my secrets… all my lies and all my hidden desires.

"That you've got nothing left to say. I'm kinda disappointed." She replied looking down at her nails. I quietly studied her. I don't really understand her? She says she's not a lesbian, but yet she's still talking with me. Is this some sort of test? Does she want me to hit on her? Am I wasting my time here?

"You think I'm the easy one?" I laughed slightly trying to blow off her comment.

She shrugged looking at me curiously. I casually scanned her face, this time actually looking at her. No doubt that she was beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy which were all things I already knew about her. But to my amazement I was completely taken back by her as I faced her full on. There was something about the way her auburn hair swept across her face, giving me the strong urge to pull it back for her. Her skin resembled the color of silk milk lit up by the moonlight which made my lips tremble. The thought of pressing my lips against her neck aroused me. My mouth began to water as I yearned to kiss her pink lips. I took in a deep breath to slow my beating heart. The strong feeling of my confidence was coming back. I'm taking this girl. Whatever it takes…. I want her.

"I'm not the easy one. It's everyone else that's easy. I can tell you now, that there isn't a girl that I can't have. I've had at least 95% of the girls here. At least 90% are straight. You may say that you're straight and don't roll my way, but things change. So I'm going to put it to you flatly…. I want to fuck you. I don't care how long it takes… but it will happen. It always does." I smiled watching her serious face turn into a series of mixed emotions. Shocked appeared first, followed by curiosity and confusion.

"I'll be seeing you Nicole." I whispered turning my back to her and heading out the school door. In my head I pictured her in complete shock and confusion. I smiled as that image played over and over in my head.

**Ohhh lala! I'm enjoying writing this story… Anyone seen last nights episode? Fucking crazy right? I mean I don't blame Michelle for being pissed at all. I felt sorry for the poor girl. But having to find out about Tony sleeping with Tea that way…. Just pathetic. But I still heart Tea. **

**Let me know what you think of the story or show! **

**Firebluez**


	3. Burning Bridges

**Location: Unknown**

By the time Chris and I had arrived to the party everything was in full swing. Music pumped throughout the house making the pictures along the wall shudder with pleasure. People were dancing on each other moving tightly together. Smoke intoxicated the room, making a small smile appear on my lips. I made my way to the back where the kitchen was. 4 kegs were lined up against each other. I raised my eyes as I stared at them in amazement. But first I wanted something strong. Along the counters of the large island counter I grabbed at the bottle of Tequila. I poured myself a couple of shots. Daisy found me after I had consumed my third shot.

"Hitting it pretty hard don't you think?" she asked observing me closely.

"I'm just having some fun." I snorted gulping down the rest of my drink and leaving the room. I went back to the living room where the majority of the people were at. I looked over to my left as I spotted a blonde girl staring right at me. I could feel a small smirk cross my face as I winked at her. She raised her cup to me and took a sip from it, never taking her eyes off me.

Just then Michelle and Tony appeared together. Michelle smiled as she walked over to me. Tony followed after her.

"Just the girl I was looking for!" she laughed.

Tony came from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He dipped his head to the crook of her neck and started sucking on her sensitive spot. Michelle moaned slightly as she turned her head. Tony glanced up at me and gave a small smile. Then he met Michelle's lips in a passionate kiss. I watched as the two of them sucked each other's face.

I mentally checked myself to see what I was feeling. One thing I knew for sure was that I was not jealous. Watching Michelle and Tony was sort of like watching porn, it didn't bother me, but the kiss was really hot. Another thing that came to mind was more confusion. Things between me and Tony were getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I mean if I really did have feelings for Tony than how come I'm not jealous seeing him make out with Michelle? Hell even with any other girl. I mean not that I was expecting to get jealous or anything… but I mean isn't that nature's law or something? To get jealous when you see someone being taken from you….

Biting down on my lower lip I quickly glanced away. Just then I could feel someone behind me. I spun around to find the blonde haired girl behind me with two cups. She smiled and handed me a drink. I quickly gulped whatever contents that was in the cup and tossed it aside grabbing the girl's hand. Spinning the girl around, we started dancing to the rhythm of the beat. Her ass pressed against me as she grinded on me. I smiled as a light buzz filled my head. I brought my hands to her waist. A light smell of lavender filled my noise I dipped my head to the girls neck.

I laughed as I looked up to where Tony and Michelle had been earlier. Michelle was gone, however Tony was still there, glaring at me. I was a little freaked out as I met his eyes. Anger flashed through his brown eyes along with confusion. I immediately broke the eye contact and focused on the girl I was dancing with. I kept sneaking glances back at Tony. He was still unflinchingly staring at me. Then I spotted Michelle coming back with two drinks in hand.

"Hey listen babe I need to go take a piss." I whispered in the girl's ear.

She smiled and licked her lips. I released her from my grip and made my way upstairs. At this point my head felt extremely light headed. Apparently the alcohol decided to make it's grand entrance as I stumbled up the stairs. I laughed at myself as my entire body felt completely numb. It felt good. I opened the nearest door and looked inside. Nope not the bathroom.

I made it all the way to the third room till I finally found it. Shutting the door I made my way to the toilet quickly pulling off my jeans and underwear. A huge relief flooded through me as my liquid tank began to empty. After wiping myself I quickly flushed the toilet. And pulled my pants up.

Suddenly the bathroom door barged open. Tony walked in closing the door right after him. He glanced over my body, his eyes landing on my unbuttoned jeans. He quickly rushed to me attacking me with his lips. My head pounded against my skull. I had no idea what the fuck was going on. But damn this felt good. A few seconds after the shock had finally passed on I slowly started returning his kiss.

Tony's lips pressed against my neck as he shoved me against the wall. My heart started speeding up as I ran my hands through his hair. He smiled as he ripped open my shirt, revealing my black bra. He hoisted me above his hips. I wrapped my legs around him tightly as I opened his shirt. He quickly pushed down my jeans and underwear with one movement. His lips met mine once more as he undid his jeans.

I looked down as he worked off his pants. My body felt heavy. My mind was on the fritz with confusion. Finally he slid down his pants and boxers. He quickly glanced up at me. I took a deep breath as I could feel my head give a slight nod.

Then he slowly entered me. Pain screamed out below. Once he was in all the way his lips were once again on mine. His hands were around my ass as he held onto me for support. Then slowly we started moving our hips. A low rumble growled at the back of his throat as he started moving faster. I closed my eyes as I clung onto his back. I moaned loudly as he pushed faster and deeper. Streaks of tears fell from the sides of my face. I could feel my lower back slamming into the wall.

Just then the bathroom door flung open once again. My eyes quickly darted to the door. Immediately my whole body filled with fear. Michelle stood wide eyed staring at us with shock and anger. Tony backed away from me quickly. I quickly gathered all my clothes and started throwing them on.

"How could you!" Michelle uttered out.

I glanced up at her and realized she was talking directly at me. Tears burned my eyes.

"It's not what it looks like." Tony replied.

"FUCK YOU TONY!" Michelle spat as she rushed out of the bathroom.

I quickly followed her down the stairs and out the front door.

"Michelle!" I called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks. She spun around and came at me. With one movement she slapped me across my face. Searing pain rippled in my cheek.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she shouted.

"Please… just let me explain!" I stammered.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND? WHAT OTHER EXPLAINATION IS THERE?" she yelled.

"There's more…." I replied as tears filled my eyes.

Michelle's face turned into a fowl grimace.

"You'd better tell me everything RIGHT NOW!" she demanded.

I could feel my heart breaking as I pictured her reaction. Tears fell down my face as I looked away from her.

"Tony and my father paid us one day to go out on a date. At the time we had no idea who we were suppose to go out with. When we found out it was each other we decided to blow the cash on some liquor. We hung out got high and drunk. Then I showed him, the lesbian club…."

"We were both drunk and dancing…. Then suddenly we found ourselves kissing each other. We got caught up and we ended up having sex." I stuttered out.

I could see her face turn to shock. Just then Tony rushed out beside me.

"Not only are you a lying backstabbing best friend, but also daddy's little WHORE!" she screamed at my face.

"Stop it! Alright… it's not her entire fault! I'm the one who made the move on her in the first place. I'm the one that followed her to the bathroom." Tony spoke up.

Michelle flashed her eyes on Tony.

"How many other people?" she asked Tony.

"It's not like that." Tony shook his head.

"HOW MANY OTHER PEOPLE HAVE YOU FUCKED?" she shouted.

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away.

"You know what… I don't want to know. I'm fucking done with you. The both of you. As far as I can see it, you two deserve each other." She spat out turning her back to me.

"Michelle! Wait!" I followed.

She spun around and rammed her fist into my face. Tony quickly rushed to my side. "I can't believe you." She eyed Tony with a vengeance. She spun on her heels and started walking away. Tony ran after her leaving me alone in the dark. A gasp drew from my lips as I fell to the ground. Tears exploded from my face. How could I have been so stupid?

My heart started breaking… I just did the worst possible thing I could ever do. I wrapped my arms around myself and quickly pulled myself up. I needed to get home. Quickly wiping the tears from my face I made my walk home. I ran a hand through my hair and tried my best to stifle my sobs. After 20 minutes I stood outside my house. More tears fell from my face… I didn't want to go home. I walked a little further down till I was in the neighborhood park. I threw myself into a swing and cried. I cried like I had never cried in my entire life.

How could I have been so stupid? WHY? Michelle's my best friend! My eyes burned as more tears fell down. I'm the most disgusting person…. I'm a fucking LESBIAN! I don't do guys…. What the fuck is wrong with me?

The pounding of heavy footfalls loudly resonate from the street. I glanced up to see Nicole jogging on the sidewalk, her headphones plugged into her ears. She spotted me immediately. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and looked away. After a few seconds I quickly snuck a glance over at her, she was still in the same place. It seemed as if she was hesitating about making her way over to me. Then her green eyes met my face, and it looked like her decision was mad. She slowly took out her headphones and made her way to me.

Tonight she wore black track pants and a pink hoodie. Her hair was tied messily into a ponytail. She looked a lot different than what she usually looks like in school. She looked a lot more laid back and casual, which made her seem more down to earth…. If you know what I mean. I could see her green eyes filled with concern as she approached me which again added more confusion to my pounding head. With a low sigh she took a seat in the swing next to me. I stared down at the ground trying hard to hold back my tears. No one has ever seen me cry, except for Michelle.

Nicole didn't say anything. In a way I was glad she didn't. Honestly I don't think I could take 20-20 questions right now.

"It's okay you know?" Nicole spoke in a soft voice.

I quickly glanced at her with confusion.

"What is?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"To show your emotions…" she responded.

I clenched my jaw and quickly looked away so she couldn't see the pain in my heart. There was a burning in the back of my throat as I looked down at the ground. Tears threatened to burst out of the cage.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Jogging." She replied looking over at me.

"You jog?" I asked.

"Well I don't want to end up with a fatass. People won't think it's attractive." She replied.

I let out a small chuckle.

"I think your ass looks fine." I replied staring down at the ground.

"Well thank you." She smiled.

Silence took over after a few seconds. A brush of wind flung my hair to my face. Brushing the hair out of the way I glanced over at Nicole.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She met my eyes and gave a light shrug. "To tell you the truth I don't know." She replied. A part of me felt better as she spoke. I'm not sure why but her presence definitely calmed me down.

"So you run every night?" I asked trying to get my thoughts off Michelle.

Her face twisted as she thought of a reply. In a way it was a little fascinating watching her face.

"Sometimes… but I mostly like to run early in the morning. I usually wake up at 6 and start jogging. I get home at 7ish, take a shower and get ready for school. But this morning that didn't happen, I had a paper to write instead. So now I'm here." She replied.

"You know I just can't place a finger on you." I responded.

"Well that's because I'd probably kick your ass." She smiled.

I felt a small smile cross my face. "No I meant I can't figure you out. Most girls I can get a handle on within a few minutes…. But you! You're kinda all over the place." I spoke staring into her eyes.

Her smile soon disappeared as she looked up into the sky.

"So…. I'm just a fucked up girl in a big ass world with tons of shit." She whispered.

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched her expression. "Were all fucked up in our own way. God only knows how much of a terrible person I am." I replied releasing a low sigh.

"But life must go on." She responded meeting my gaze. A small shiver crawled against my skin at the intensity of her stare. A light burning sensation hit my stomach. I quickly lifted my arms to my stomach. Suddenly every nerve in my body was screaming to life in a way that I had never experience before. Glancing away I released a low breath. Did I need to throw up? I could feel myself checking every part of my body. Shit…. Maybe it's alcohol poisoning! After a few seconds the pain dispersed.

"You okay?" she asked. I turned to face her and yet again the light burning sensation appeared again at the pit of my stomach. Confusion lit up my face as I stared at her.

"I don't know." I whisper looking down at the ground.

After that we both sat in silence. I avoided her glances and continued staring at the dirty ground. My mind was reeling. Everything was just all fucked up. My thoughts immediately flew back to Michelle….

"Fuck!" I mutter to myself as I place my head into my hands and cry. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if the hottest girl in school was watching me cry like a baby. In all honesty there was certainly one thing that I've learned from tonight. I hate myself.

**Tell me what you think? Want more? Leave reviews and let me know! **

**Firebluez**


	4. It's Never Enough

That night I couldn't sleep. As hard as I tried…. I just couldn't shut off my fucking head. It was like a speeding train going down a broken railroad at 100 mph. Not only to make matters worse but Tony kept calling me. What part of me being a lesbian does he not understand? What do I have to do? I'm just so fucking tired of all this bullshit! I'm so done…. It' s not even funny. I just want things to go back to normal. FUCK! I just wish I could take it all back. I stared up at my ceiling thinking about Michelle. I had called her about a dozen times and left numerous voicemails but she never returned my calls. She hates me.

With a low sigh I turn on my side and stare at the clock. It's now 5:00 am. A light buzzing noise sounds on my night stand. I ignore it. I already know who it is. My phone starts buzzing again. Letting out a low grunt I reach for my phone. It was a text from Tony.

_Call me back. It's important._

I rolled my eyes as I ignored the text. Suddenly another one came in, this time from a person I was not expecting. Betty. I furrowed my eyes and quickly read her text.

_Hey… How are you? Haven't heard from u in a while and you haven't returned any of my texts or calls. Was it something that I did? Because I swore that I was doing everything right. I broke up with my bf so that we culd be together. I thought u said u were gonna give us a try?_

I bit down on my lower lip and reread the text message over again. Why can't she just understand…. Why can't anybody fucking understand! I ignored her text and threw my phone back on the nightstand. I don't feel like talking to anyone. No one. Why can't everybody just leave me alone!

A few hours later I got up and started changing for school. I stared at myself in the mirror once I finished. Disgust filled me as I looked at the girl in the mirror. Anger burned within me as I continued glaring into the mirror. Suddenly my alarm clock started squealing to life. My eyes flung to the clock. I quickly ripped the cord from my alarm clock and stared at it in palm of my hand. Clutching it tightly I flung it at the mirror, shattering it to pieces. I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to slow my heavy breathing.

A knock came from outside my door.

"Sweetie is everything ok in there?" my dad's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

I stared at my door as tears filled my eyes.

"Tea?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." My raspy voice shook.

"Alright." He replied and his heavy footsteps walked away.

I clutched my chest as I quickly fell to my knees.

"I'm sorry." I whispered down to the floor.

"I'm soo fucking sorry. I never meant for any of this… please! Oh fucking please! I'm sorry!" I cry out.

Suddenly a light buzzing noise sounds from my bed. With a tearstained face I grab my phone. It was Michelle. I quickly opened up my phone.

_Come outside. _

I rushed to my window and saw a red Mazda parked outside in my driveway. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. Then I saw Michelle get out of the passenger side and lean up against the car. Her eyes were puffy and pink. Her hair that was usually perfectly in place was tussled and messy, as if she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and rushed downstairs.

"Sweetie could you come in here for a minute!" My father's voice called from the frantic kitchen.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself as I walk towards the kitchen.

"What?" I ask in a rushed tone.

"Your mother and I will be leaving out of town today. We're going to be leaving for two weeks. You're brother is doing his tournament thing and will be back in 2 days. Grandma is going with us. So you will be having the place to yourself." My dad replied taking a sip from his steaming cup of coffee.

"Since when?" I asked incredulously.

"Yesterday." He sighed leaning up against the counter.

"That's fine." I replied eyeing the front door.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" he asked.

I glanced back to my father's concerned face. "I'll be fine." I replied.

"Well you'd better run. Say hi to Michelle for me." He smiled.

I gave him a weak smile and quickly headed for the door. A brush of cool air whipped at my bare arms as I walked over to Michelle. My heart started racing as she eyed me like a hawk. I came to a stop a few feet from her. I glanced down at the ground, avoiding her heavy gaze.

Silence took over for a few minutes. I shifted uncomfortably as I got a glimpse of the driver in the front seat. My eyebrow lifted slightly as I recognized Nicole as the driver. I quickly glanced away to the side. Great… just fucking great. Now she knows too.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself. After everything that we've been through and you have nothing to say."

"There's nothing I can say. I'm not going to make an excuse for what I've done. I fucked up. And I'm really, really fucking sorry. That's all I can say!" I replied looking at her with sincere eyes.

She looked away.

"Daisy told me everything. She told me all about the other girls. All of them. Daisy of all people told me. Daisy and not you! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! AND YOU NEVER EVER TOLD ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

I tried swallowing the big lump in my throat, but it wouldn't go away. It burned like I had never felt before.

"Did you know about the other girls?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and stared down at the ground. Tears formed as I could no longer meet her gaze. I am a rotten friend. I don't deserve her forgiveness.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION TEA!" she shouted.

"Yes." My shaky voice replied.

"Everybody fucking knew…. And didn't say a thing." She uttered out.

I couldn't look up at her. I couldn't see her face because I was scared by her reaction. I couldn't see her face… I didn't want to.

"Don't ever speak to me again." She whispered in a broken voice.

"Michelle…. I get that your pissed at me. I do. But I didn't want to hurt you. Nobody did! We all care about you. I mean you know how Tony is." I replied hastily.

"And what the fuck does that mean?" she replied.

"Can you honestly tell me that you didn't know? That somewhere deep down in that head of yours you didn't feel it? You know how fucking manipulative and seething Tony is. He's a fucking ass Michelle. He always has been and always will. Does it really come as a surprise?" I blurted out.

She gazed at me wide eyed. Shit.

"Shit… I'm sorry." I quickly mutter out.

"Your right." She replied in a low tone.

My eyes flew to her face. What?

"Tony is an ass. He's manipulative, lying, cheating, backstabbing mother fucking dick. I've always known what he was. But you…. You were my friend. I never expected anything like that from you. I fucking loved you Tea. I loved you… but it didn't matter to you." She replied taking in a deep breath and looking away.

"I'm done with you. Don't ever speak to me again." She added in.

Then she quickly got in the car. More tears fell down my face as I looked into the car's window. Nicole was staring at me with disappointment in her eyes. Then she looked away and pulled away from my house.

"Fuck." I mutter to myself as I quickly started wiping away my tears. Then I started walking to school. Alone.

**Later at school….**

I quickly rushed into the bathroom after my morning classes. The entire day people kept staring at me as if I were some weird creature from another planet. People were whispering and pointing in my direction everywhere I turned. It was all overwhelming. I slipped into a stall and quickly popped a couple of pills into my mouth. Then I took out a small bottle of vodka and took a large sip. A burning sensation hit the back of my throat as I drank the deadly liquid. After drinking the entire bottle I threw it back into my bag and left the stall. I avoided the mirror as I quickly washed my hands and flew out the door.

I was surprised as I saw Abbud waiting outside the door for me. I gave him a weak smile as I walked towards him. The hallways were deserted. Everyone was already eating.

"Hey." I spoke with a friendly smile.

"How could you?" He responded with a serious face.

"What?" I replied with a confused tone.

"Michelle told me everything." He replied with an angry tone.

My eyes immediately fell to the floor. Shit. Now he's mad at me too. Fuck!

"Abbud….." I trailed off.

"You don't get it do you?" he replied.

I glanced up at him in confusion. What is he talking about? Then he quickly leaned in and planted his lips on mine. Shock filled me as I quickly pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked wide eyed.

He shook his head and let out a low sarcastic laugh.

"You still don't get it? TEA I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! THEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE FUCKING TONY!" he shouted with an anger I had never seen in him before.

I stared at him in shock and realization. Oh fuck me….. Shit!

"Countless times I've tried to make a move on you but you kept saying you liked girls." He responded again in his normal voice.

I could see his heart breaking as he stood there. I felt my eyes begin to burn as he continued on.

"You're such a fucking lying hypocrite! You never cared about me. You never wanted me at all!" he spoke. His eyes were watering with tears. No.. please don't cry. Please don't do this!

"Please Abbud…. Don't!" I shook my head as he leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Don't do this." I whispered.

"Tea look at me!" he quickly spoke. I opened my eyes and looked away from him. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" he shouted throwing his hands into the air.

Finally I looked into his teary eyes.

"You and Tony think you've got the world in your hands….. That you can do whatever the fuck you want and not pay for the consequences. Not only have you lost your best friend but you've also lost me." He spoke with a shaky voice.

"Abbud please! Don't do this. I'm sorry okay! I never meant for any of this to happen. Please! I need you!" I pleaded with him.

"You've just broken my heart Tea. I can't even stand to look at you! You disgust me. I don't want anything to do with you ever again." He spoke. Then he slowly started moving away from me and down the hall.

"Please okay! I love you!" I call out to him.

He shakes his head and looks back at me. "Right. The whole I love you but not in love with you thing right? Well newsflash. That's not enough for me." He replied and left. I stared after him as he disappeared down the hall. My head started buzzing. I sucked in a big breath as I let the drugs take it's course.

I let out a small smile as all my problems started to drift away. I walked to the cafeteria and saw Daisy and Chris sitting together. I joined them and threw my bag on the table.

"Well hello! Where's everyone at?" I asked looking around the empty table.

"Michelle's sitting with Nicole. Stanley's at home. And we don't know where everyone else is at." Chris replied.

I glanced over at Nicole's table. Michelle was sitting with her back to us. Nicole sat across from her. I swallowed a gut wrenching feeling as I sat and watched the two of them.

"I fucked up big time didn't I?" I spoke in a low tone.

"We all did." Daisy sighed following my gaze.

"I should've told her." I replied.

"It not your entire fault. I mean Tony is a fucking ass. He cheated on Michelle with like 10 different girls." Daisy responded.

"Yeah but I still slept with him… twice." I sighed.

My eyes were glued on Nicole. I guess she's made her decision on who's side she's chosen. A light buzzing fluttered around in my head. I smiled as I looked down at the table. The dotted black spots were dancing around in small little blobs. I turned my head to the side as one of the smallest black dots started smiling at me.

Just then someone took a seat across from me. I glanced up to see Tony eyeing me. I laughed as I noticed his black eye. Stanley took a seat next to me.

"She got you good!" I laughed as I pointed to his face.

"No more than you." He shot back.

I shrugged and leaned back in my seat. "It's not like we didn't deserve it." I smiled.

"What's up with you?" Tony asked observing me closely.

"Enjoying my youth." I replied staring up at the ceiling.

Tony sighed as he looked back at Michelle's new table.

"She'll come around. She always does." He scoffed with pride.

"This time…. I don't think she will." I replied meeting his gaze with a stern look.


	5. Travelers

**Hey everyone…. So I hope everyone is enjoying the story! However I feel like adding some old people in…. ya know sort of spice up the story a bit. So keep reading peeps!**

**Firebluez**

I sat outside my doorstep sucking in a long drag of my cig. It was 3 am and not a sound was heard. Glancing back at my open door, I could see my toppled over couch littered with tons of beer cans. Someone's arm was dangling off the side of the couch. Glass and beer covered the front lawn. With a small shrug of my shoulders I returned my glance to the front.

It had been almost four days since the last time I talked with Michelle. When she passed me in the hallways she would pretend I didn't exist, or if she did would give me the death glare. I blew out another puff of smoke into the air.

"Seems like you've had a good night." A voice spoke out.

I turned my head to see Nicole on the sidewalk, her headphones pulled out from her ears. With another small shrug I returned my glance back to the front. A burning sensation stirs around in my stomach. I bit down on my lower lip as I glanced back at Nicole. My whole body began to tense as the brunette took a seat next to me. I could feel my breathing getting faster, so in hopes of reducing my racing heart I leaned as far away from her as possible without making it obvious. The space between us helped a little, however I could not deny the warm heat surrounding us.

Silence took over after a few seconds. I took in a small drag of my cig and threw it out onto the street. Holding the smoke in for a few more seconds I slowly released it.

"Jogging again?" I spoke.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied with a low sigh.

"Everyone but us." I remarked.

She let out a low chuckle. A lump suddenly began to form in the back of my throat. I tried my best to swallow the throbbing knot but it was like trying to put swallow a needle.

"You should relax." Nicole spoke softly.

"What?" I commented with a raspy voice.

"Your tense…." She replies.

"And how would you know that?" I laughed.

"Your shoulders are squished together like a pretzel, and your hands are gripped together tightly as if you're afraid to move." She replied.

I quickly checked myself and mentally mocked myself. She's right. I hadn't even noticed.

"Just relax." She nodded looking back to the front.

I glance at her from the corner of my eyes and can't help but stare at her. Slowly I could feel my shoulders start to droop a little.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked, pulling out a cigarette from her shorts.

I quietly rub a hand through my hair and faced the front. "Stuff." I muttered.

"Stuff…" Nicole puffs a long drag. "With Michelle right?" she slowly puffs out.

I give a small shrug and glance down at the ground.

"Has she told you all that happened?" I asked.

"She has." Nicole nodded.

"So you must think I'm a sick, crazy twisted, lying, cheating bitch. Right?" I bitterly chuckled casting my eyes up at the night sky.

"There are always two sides to every story." She replied.

I rose an eyebrow and quickly glanced over at her.

"Well in your case maybe three." She added in.

I let out a small smirk. "Funny… But I thought you'd take Michelle's side and get on the 'hate Tea wagon' or something."

"Michelle and I are friends. But I don't choose sides. That's not the kind of person I was raised to be. Besides it's much safer, I'm not put on the spotlight." She sighed puffing in a long drag.

"Interesting." I muttered looking back down at the ground.

A cool air of wind brushed against my skin. I let out a small smile escape my lips as I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I fucking love the wind. It always seems to just take away apart of the pain. Not really but in my mind I'd like to think that. Taking in a deep breath of air I ran a hand through my hair and opened up my eyes. A pair of green eyes were on me.

"It's not polite to stare." I smirked.

Nicole laughed and averted her eyes away from me. "Just looking..."

"So you were checking me out then huh?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Nope! A girl can admire one's physical traits without checking them out." She replied.

"You know that made absolutely no sense." I laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." She smirked, playfully hitting the side of my arm. A warm burning sensation brushed against my arm at her touch. A small smile filled my lips as a low humming vibration set forth in my body. That was weird. But it felt good.

"So where did you come from? Like where did you live before moving here?" I asked changing the subject.

Nicole smiled. "So now you want to get to know me?"

"It's just a question." I replied.

Again I felt her green eyes on me which sent small shivers down my body.

"Texas." She spoke.

"Texas? As in cowboys and horses… right?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Why does everybody always think that? It's like people all over the place think that everyone in Texas owns a damn fucking horse and a shotgun. But I'm telling you now that it's not true." She responded.

I quickly raised my arms in defeat. "Wow! Hold up… I didn't mean for you to get all huffy…" I laughed.

"Well you said it." She smiled.

"My fault. Won't happen again." I nodded.

"Better not." She sighed throwing her cig bud out onto the street.

I licked my lips and eyed the street.

"You know you probably shouldn't be talking with me…." I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Michelle." I uttered out.

Nicole laughed and began to stand up. I glanced up at her with curiosity. Why is she laughing? I was being totally serious.

"Look Tea… I've already said this before. Michelle and I are friends… Just because we're friends doesn't mean she gets to dictate who I can and can't hang out with. It goes the same with all my other friends. Including you." She nodded.

A smile crept onto my face.

"So now were friends?" I asked.

I gazed up into her green eyes. Suddenly my body was slammed with that same low humming vibration throughout my entire body. Without realizing what was happening I slowly stood up on my feet and made my way to her. I couldn't help it again. It was like I was being drawn to her….

We were just inches away from each other. I could feel my heart racing beneath my chest like a savage beast waiting to be released. Her eyes were still glued onto mine. Every ounce of my body was on alert just waiting.. anticipating what was to come. Her warm breath splashed across my face. Lots of thoughts rushed through my head. I could already imagine the taste of her pouty pink lips… brushing my fingers against her silky skin. The taste of her salty skin against my lips.

I slowly leaned my head closer to her. But immediately she pulled back taking away the rest of my breath. She took a couple of steps away from me. She gave me a small smirk and ran a hand through her hair.

"Were definitely not friends." She replied plugging her headphones back into her ear. Within a few seconds she disappeared down the street. "Fuck me." I replied shaking my head with laughter. What the hell is wrong with me? Never in my entire life had I ever felt so….. so…. Vulnerable.

**At school….**

I sat in Tina's class staring at my desk. The whole class was chattering loudly across the room to each other. I sighed and thought of what happened last night. Damn… did that really happen? I mean I was about to kiss her. I mean she made the whole eye contact thing and everything. She knew what was coming yet she didn't move until I was just there. I got rejected. Once again.

What is it about this girl that is so fucking special? Why the fuck can't I just fuck her and move on? It's that fucking simple. Or at least that's what is should've been right? Well maybe it's not that simple since she is purposely resisting me. Ehh fuck! This is so confusing. I mean she's giving off these signals and stuff… I mean I'm feeling it. Maybe it's just me that's feeling it. Maybe I'm the one that's off.

"Class could you please be quiet." Tina's voice weakly spoke against the chattering class.

I glanced up at Tina. She looked like a horrible mess today. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. If you know what I mean. She continued to try to get the classroom to become silent but it wasn't working out for her.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chris shouted out loud.

I gave a small smirk to him. What a suck up. Granted he's banging her and all but damn. He's so fucking whipped. Silence took over the room.

"Now we are having some guest speakers come in today for career day. They were once student's from England. So please be courteous to our speakers." Tina spoke.

"Wait? What! You never told us about this?" Abbud spoke up.

"Yes she did jerk off. If you had been paying attention then you would've known that." Daisy responded with an irritated tone.

"Really how long ago?" Abbud asked.

"About 2 weeks ago." Daisy replied.

That seemed to shut his mouth. I let out a low laugh and leaned back in my seat. Great another fucking presentation. Fuck my life.

Just then Michelle and Nicole walked in… late. Both the girls handed late slips to the teacher and took their seats at the back of the room. I eyed Nicole until she finally looked at me. She quickly glanced away from me with a smirk. I returned my eyes back to the front of the room. From the corner of my eyes I could see Tony eyeing me. I could feel his eyes burning through my body, calling for me to look at him. I tried to fight off the urge to look at him…. But in the end I failed. I quickly glanced over at him. He was staring at me with same intensity that he kept looking at me with. Suddenly someone in the back muttered out loudly. "SLUT!" someone coughed out.

I swung my head back and saw Michelle's eyes on me. She had a wicked smile on her face when she saw me. Man if looks could kill. I let out a big smile and turned my head back around.

"Alright let's bring them in." Tina smiled nervously and quickly walked to the front door. 10 people walked through the door and filed into the front of the classroom.

"Why the hell are they even here… this is America in case they haven't noticed."Abbud commented.

"Hey Abbud… No one is asking why you're here." Michelle spoke out loud.

Everyone in the class laughed loudly.

"Fucking bitch." Abbud threw back at her and concentrated back on the front.

"Alright our first speaker is Maxxie." Tina smiled happily moving off the side.

A blonde headed man moved forward to the center of the class room.

"Hello everyone. My name is Maxxie Oliver. I'm a professional dancer, living in London. I dance in the most prestigious dance firm. I've received a lot of achievements over the couple of years…" The guy spoke with a light British accent.

"GAY!" Chris shouted from his seat.

The whole classroom busted out into laughter. I angrily stared at him but he wasn't paying attention. Suddenly a very attractive girl with blonde hair stood forward with Maxxie and eyed Chris with a vicious stare.

"You've got a fucking problem with that?" the girl with sparkling green eyes asked in a low growl.

Chris looked at the girl and sat back down in his seat. I smiled at the girl with blonde hair. She was tough, and had a sparky attitude. The girl glanced over at me. She stared at me for a couple of seconds revealing nothing in her face. Then she looked back at Chris.

"Fucking thought so." The girl muttered as she glanced at Maxxie and gently patted his arm. Then she turned and took her place back to the front.

The room got extremely silent.

"I just thought I would say this. Yes I am gay and I'm proud. I have nothing to be ashamed of." Maxxie responded before moving back in line with the rest of the speakers.

I threw Chris another glare. This time he caught my look and quickly looked away, drooping his head down a little.

The next person who moved forward was a curly headed man with green eyes. He smiled and seemed to bounce a little in place. I tried my best not to laugh. The man wore a black suit, tie, and shirt. Seemed like he was going to a funeral or trying to be a Johnny Cash wannabe.

"Hello fellow American students. My name is Jonah Jeremiah Jones. And I currently am the CEO of a major marketing division in London. Recently I've established…"

I let out a low sigh as the man quickly spoke in a low voice British accent. It was a little hard for me to keep up with the guy, I mean everything he said sounded like a bunch of garble.

"Thank you." The guy nodded after a good 20 minutes later.

Just then a dark brunette with piercing blue eyes walked forward in high fashion. I could feel my eyes peel open at the sight of her. Oh damn. She is hot!

"I'm Dr. Effy Stonem." The woman spoke in a strong voice.

Someone in the classroom let out a loud whistle. All around the room I could see all the guys adjusting in their seats to get a better look at her. I glanced over at Abbud who was practically drooling in his seat. Then for some reason I glanced over at Tony again. He wasn't staring at the extremely hot looking woman speaking to us. Instead his eyes were fixed on me.

"I have my own practice firm, in which I help treat clinical patients whom are troubled."

Suddenly the large bell rang out loud. A few kids let out aww's as they packed up.

"Alright class we will have our speakers come back tomorrow." Tina smile chirpily.

I started grabbing my bags and stood up. Half the boys in the class surrounded the dark brunette. I sighed and nodded my head. Sad sad sad. All those boys were way out of her league.

The speakers all started chatting with each other in a friendly manner. I eyed the rest of the speakers. One of the speakers was a red head girl who appeared to be the twin of a dark haired girl beside her. I could feel a smile cross my face. They were both cute. Beside them was the same blonde girl laughing at the darker haired twin. In another little group was a guy with long shaggy brown hair with huge glasses, he stood next to a tall black man with large muscles. The girl in their group was a little smaller than the rest of the boys. She wore her hair up in a tight bun. She had dark hair and tanned skin. I pondered about her until I could feel the presence of someone by my side.

Tony stood beside me.

"What?" I asked making my way out of the room.

"I was just wondering which one of those girls you found hot?" he asked in a sincere tone.

I eyed him hesistantly before answering him.

"To be honest I found the blonde girl and the brunette girl pretty hot." I nodded with a smile.

"Really… I kinda liked the red head." Tony smiled.

I rolled my eyes and started heading for my next class.

"Mind if I walk ya?" Tony asked.

I let out a low sigh. "Sure… Why not." I replied.

**Alright peeps! Tell me what you think! Must have reviews in order to have next chapter…. I'm holding it hostage! HEEH!**


	6. Sweat and Liquor

Sweat fell across my forehead as I bent over, trying desperately to catch my breath. My heart ached beneath my chest as my lungs screamed out for air.

"Already? I thought you'd at least make it till the end of the block." Nicole laughed as she stood beside me without a trace of any sweat.

"Some of us haven't been doing this for a long time." I countered.

"Don't be a hater.." Nicole smiled casually as she threw a few strands of stray hair from her face.

"I cannot believe you talked me into doing this." I muttered while getting myself together. She silently shrugged her shoulders as she patiently waited on me. The cool night air brushed against my skin causing light goose bumps to travel up and down the length of my arm.

"So you want to stop or keep going till the end of the block?" she asked.

I looked at her with a sly smile.

"What do I get if I make it to the end?" I asked.

She laughed and eyed me with amusement.

"What do you want?" she asked.

I eyed her expectantly.

" I'm not having sex with you. Running for sex is not a fair trade. Besides I've already said…."

"Fine Fine! I guess… You owe me a drink or something." I sighed.

"That I can agree to." Nicole nodded.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Catch me if you can." Nicole smiled and quickly sped off down the sidewalk.

After the run Nicole and I walked slowly down the sidewalk to her house. As we got to her doorsteps I stood to the side as she unlocked the door.

"Wanna come in?" she asked glancing over at me.

I looked at her with confusion.

"But I thought you said… Well I mean…"

"Tea, it's just a simple question. And so is the answer. Either you want to come in or not." She spoke revealing nothing in her face.

I bit down on my lower lip unsure of what to do. I mean why do I even need to think about this. I know what I want to do.

"Sure." I replied confidently.

She pushed open the door and walked inside. I stood outside the door hesitating slightly before I walked in. I shut the door and followed the light that led to the kitchen. Nicole sat up on the edge of the counters holding two glasses of brown liquid in her hand. Beside her a bottle of scotch was opened. She looked up as I walked in. She handed me the glass.

"I owed you a drink." She spoke softly.

I nodded with an uneasy smile.

"Cheers." She nodded.

"Cheers." I muttered as I threw back my drink.

A stinging burning hit the back of my throat as the liquid traveled down my throat.

"Another?" she asked pouring herself another.

I nodded and handed her my glass. She quickly refilled it and handed it back to me.

We both threw back our drinks. The same burning came back, only less painful than the first. I placed the cup in the sink and leaned against the fridge across from her. I looked at her as her eyes zoned out on the floor. No matter what I've tried to do, there was no denying my attraction for this girl. She was smart, sexy, and really knew how to keep me on my toes. Her hair… and those eyes. She's….

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nicole spoke interrupting my thoughts.

I suddenly became aware that I was staring at her. Without making it obvious I averted my eyes away from her.

"Like what?" I questioned, pretending that I had no idea what she walk talking about.

"I… don't know." She replied.

I purposely avoided any sort of eye contact with her.

"So where's everybody at?" I asked changing the subject.

"Everyone?" she asked lifting an eye.

"Uhh… your mom and dad." I responded.

Nicole eyed me cautiously. She seemed to study me for a few minutes, as if making up her mind about something.

"My parents are dead. It's just me and my grandmother living here." She spoke with a little edge to her tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I didn't know." I quickly apologized.

She shrugged. "It happened… Nothing you can do about it now." She muttered.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't really feel like talking about that now. So drop it." She replied.

I could sense her mood change, so I attempted another subject until heavy footsteps are heard on the stairs. I looked over at Nicole who was staring at me. After a few seconds she jumped off the counter and quickly grabbed the bottle of scotch and hid it in one of the cabinets. Then she quickly placed her cup in the sink. An old woman in her late 70's slowly walked into the kitchen. She had big green eyes, and a face full of wrinkles. Her white curly hair was messily sticking out everywhere. But what really got my attention was the paleness of her face and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey nanny!" Nicole smiled.

"Oh sweetie! I was just coming down for a glass of water. Uhh.. now who's your friend?" the old lady smiled as she turned her attention to me.

"Hi! I'm Tea Marvelli. I go to school with Nicole." I politely introduced myself.

The lady smiled genuinely. "Nice to meet you Tea.. You may call me Bonnie."

I smiled at the old lady. A raspy rueful cough erupted from the old lady's throat. Nicole quickly grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water.

"You both are so lovely. So young. Back in my days I used to be that pretty too. But what time does…" Bonnie laughed.

"Well I'm gonna take up back upstairs ok." Nicole nodded wrapping an arm around her grandmothers shoulders.

"Ahh I suppose. It was nice meeting you Tea. Hope to see you around more often." Bonnie smiled.

"Nice meeting you too Bonnie." I replied.

Nicole helped the lady back up the stairs. I pulled my phone out to check what time it was. It was 10:45 pm. After a few minutes Nicole came back down and resumed her spot on the counter.

"Nanny likes you." Nicole spoke.

"Really?" I remarked.

"Yep."

After a few minutes silence took over once again.

"I should be going." I spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah… right. It's late." Nicole nodded jumping off the counter.

"I'll see ya at school then." I replied as I made my way to the door.

"Hey… wait!" Nicole called out as I stepped outside.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks for walking me home." she gave a warm smile.

"No prob." I smiled and left.

Truth be told…. She is the only girl I've ever walked home.

As I approached my doorsteps Tony sat on the top steps. Waiting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Tears fell down his face as I got closer to him. Immediately my body went into alert.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eura…" he sobbed.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She… she ran away." He replied, lowering his head. "She ran away… she just fucking left. Took off and fucking left me." He muttered.

"Where?" I asked.

"The note didn't say. Just said that she was leaving. And that she loved me." He sobbed harder. I looked down at him as I saw his heart breaking. I could feel a small twinge in my heart. I felt horrible for him. He was in pain. Eura was the only person in the world who loved Tony for the person he was. No matter how many times he would fuck up, she would always support him. He counted on her.

"I'm so sorry Tony." I replied with a soft tone.

He stood up and quickly wiped his tears away.

"I just didn't know where else to go." He uttered.

I sighed and met his painful brown eyes. Pain, sadness, and grief filled his eyes. This was a different side of Tony that I had never seen before. I didn't really know what to do. Without realizing what I was doing, I threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"Come on." I spoke breaking the hug.

"My parents won't get back till next week." I added in.

Tony nodded and we made our way inside my dark house.

**Think you know what's going to happen next? But you won't have any clue. Hehe! Until next time! Send me some reviews peeps!**


	7. Sunshine Pastries

**Sorry I haven't been posting up lately…. I've been a little busy. But here's the next chapter!**

**Firebluez**

Sunshine splashed into my bedroom window. Letting out a low yawn I sat up in bed. Everything felt warm and good today. Something began to stir beside me.

"Well good morning." Tony smiled, rolling around in the bed.

The first thing I noticed was his shirtless body. I quickly looked down at myself in a panic. My clothes were still on; I was wearing a long t-shirt with underwear. I breathed a sigh of relief. Flashes of what happened last night flickered through my head. Tony and I had talked mostly all night. Well he mostly talked; I just sat and listened to him. It was the most honest conversation that I had ever had with him. I mean no one would've ever guessed that Tony was an actual human.

"What?" Tony asked as he sat up.

"Nothing." I nodded avoiding his long gaze.

"Don't do that." Tony stated as he quickly sat up.

"Do what?" I questioned rolling out of bed.

Tony sighed and rolled off the bed too. I quickly walked towards my bedroom door but he stopped me before I could reach it.

"Say it." He spoke.

"What are you talking about Tony?" I asked trying get past him. He grabbed me gently by my shoulders and held me steady.

"I want to know what you were just thinking about." He spoke.

"I really think that you're a great guy Tony. But I don't think it's a good idea that you stay here anymore." I replied looking down at the ground.

"Tea, were not doing anything wrong. Michelle and I are done with." Tony protested.

"That doesn't matter Tony! Michelle and I are friends. I know right now we're not really talking, and she's still completely pissed at me but that doesn't mean I'm going to roll over her." I responded.

"What about me? Huh?" Tony questioned.

"This isn't about you." I argued. He drew back a little from me and removed his hands from either side of me.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Tony raised his voice angrily.

I scratched my head and looked up at his hurt brown eyes. _Why can't he just stop. Why can't he just let me go?_

"Tony…" I sighed closing my eyes.

"I showed you…last night... I showed you a part of me that I've never shown anyone. No one except for Eura." He whispered.

"What do you want from me Tony?" I asked.

I watched his eyes widen a little as the words came out. His eyes filled with more hurt and a glint of fear. He closed his eyes and looked down at the ground.

"I want you." He spoke barely above a whisper.

"I like girls Tony." I stated.

"YEAH I KNOW THAT ALRIGHT!" he shouted. "BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT I'M THE ONLY GUY THAT YOU'VE SLEPT WITH!"

"That was a mistake." I bitterly stated.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ME TWICE! TWICE… AND YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" he shouted.

"WE WERE DRUNK TONY!" I began shouting.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT WHAT WE HAVE! WE HAVE SOMETHING TEA. SO STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME." He responded.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING." I argued.

He shook his head and walked over to the bed. Then he bent down and grabbed his shirt off the floor. I watched as he quickly threw on his shirt. His face was contorted with anger.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing what you want. I'm leaving." He replied bitterly.

I sighed and quickly ran my hands through my hair. Things aren't supposed to be like this. When the hell did things become so damn complicated.

"Tony I'm sorry." I stated. "But were just friends. Last night I proved that to you, I was here for you. And I'm sorry if you thought that there was something more to it. But there's not."

"You can say all you want… But you know there's something between us." He eyed me.

I glanced down at the ground. "You're wrong." I nodded.

"Well than if that's how you feel." He shrugged then started heading for the door. I moved out of the way so he could get to the door. He reached for the doorknob and ripped open the door.

"I'm not giving up." He spoke right before he disappeared out of the door.

**School…..**

"Hi everyone! My name is Katie Fitch. This is my sister Emily. We run a large pastry business in London." The dark haired twin spoke confidently.

I glanced down at my desk as the dark haired twin kept going.

"Uhh yeah sorry excuse me." A voice from the back of the room interrupted.

I shifted my head to the back of the room to find Michelle standing up in her seat. "To be quite frank, Tina but who the fuck wants to be a pastry chef? I mean it's all a fucking joke!" Michelle giggled loudly as she threw a hand up in the air.

"What the fuck did you just say?" the dark haired twin quickly fired up.

I eyed Michelle cautiously. She threw her head back with laughter at Katie's remark. Michelle's eyes were fully dilated and her body stumbled slightly. She was completely drunk off her ass.

"I'm so sorry!" Tina quickly apologized.

"What kind of institution do you Americans run?" Katie commented as her eyes flashed towards Michelle.

"Well at least were not all going to be pastry chefs." Michelle slurred out.

"Michelle that's enough!" Tina spoke up.

"You know who would make a great pastry chef?" Michelle asked loudly.

Tony stood up immediately. "Michelle stop it."

"I think Tea would make a great pastry chef." Michelle laughed as she eyed me maliciously. All eyes in the room were on me now, watching the display in front of them with eager eyes.

"Michelle principal's office now!" Tina ordered.

"Isn't that right Tea? You sure do like your pastries? Don't ya?" she smirked.

I quickly stood up and made my way towards her. The whole room started shooting up from their desks, moving out of my way. A couple of the guys started chanting noises.

"NO NO! TEA! MICHELLE DON'T!" Tina yelled.

Chris blocked my way from getting to Michelle. I tried getting past him but he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back.

"Get off me Chris." I muttered.

"Don't do this." He spoke.

"I'm done with this shit!" I responded.

"Awww can't fight your own battles anymore Tea? Oh let me guess… You're fucking Chris too right?" Michelle called out.

I grabbed my stuff and charged out of the room. Rage was taking over me. All I felt was anger and pain. My back slammed against the wall. I glanced up at the ceiling and slowly slid down all the way to the floor. Tears slowly started falling down, and I couldn't help myself. The ache in my chest burned with a fire. Something beside me stirred. I quickly wiped my face to see a dark brunette towering up above me. Her piercing blue eyes watched me as I stood up.

She didn't say anything. She just kept looking at me, like I was some kind of creature. I avoided any eye contact with her. No doubt she was extremely hot and all but she's kinda intense. I could feel my shoulders tense as she stepped a closer.

"She was your best friend right?" the brunette asked.

I glanced up at her with an uplifted brow. Then after a few seconds I nodded.

"What she said must've hurt you deeply. I mean because you still care about her." The doctor continued talking a calm tone.

"Look Doc, I'm fine. Alright and you don't need to evaluate me. This is my life and I've got it all under control." I firmly stated.

"Call me Effy." The woman smiled.

"I don't need your help. Personally I think you should all just go back where you came from." I muttered before backing away from her.

"She'll come around. Just give it some time. She still care's about you." Effy stated.

"Like hell she does." I scoffed.

"She does… When you feel ready to talk, I'll be around. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Here's my card." She nodded and handed me a small white card. I grabbed it and shoved it in pocket. Then without another word I took off.


	8. Back Down

**Dear all readers…. Sorry this one is short. I've been a little busy… and for some reason I've been getting buried in all these stories I've been writing. Hope you enjoy..**

Daisy cornered me in the hallway. A fierce and determined look displayed across her unflinching face. I stared at her with confusion, waiting for her to speak. Then the smaller brunette began tapping her foot impatiently onto the tile floor.

"I guess you want me to just ask then right?" Daisy asked impatiently.

"Daize, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I stated.

"Fine. Let's start off with that little fight you almost had with Michelle." She nodded.

"That's not a question. 2nd I don't feel like talking about his right now. She was drunk and she was purposely taunting me in public." I responded.

"And that gives you the right to beat her ass while she's drunk? Completely unfair and you know it." Daisy scolded me.

"Why don't you just mind your own business. What happens between me and Michelle is our problem." I stated firmly as I tried making my way past her but she wouldn't budge.

"This affects all of us Tea. Not just you two." Daisy responded.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"I thought Michelle said for you to stay away from Nicole." She added in.

My eyes quickly flew to Daisy's brown eyes. I bit down on my lower lip. My stomach started acting up at the sound of her name. A large lump began forming in the back of my throat.

"I am." I slowly responded.

"Clearly now that's a lie. Look… I'm not dumb and neither is Michelle. Alright, she knows about the two of you spending time together." She uttered.

I shrugged and gave a small smirk. "Nicole's a big girl and she can do what she wants."

"We both know what you want from her… and it's not in a good way. I love you Tea, but this time this is just wrong." Daisy nodded.

"And what the hell am I doing?" I asked harshly.

"You are just messing with that girl. Once you get what you want from her, you're gonna drop her. Just like that." She responded with a snap of her fingers.

"Maybe this time is different." I stated.

Daisy shook her head. "Tea… you aren't ready for any kind of relationship. There's just no way."

"You saying I can't get a girlfriend?" I asked clearly amused.

Daisy sighed and threw her hands up angrily into the air. "NO! That's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to protect that girl. Besides right now it's best not to get on Michelle's wrong side. She's not in the right state of mind alright. She's fucked up Tea and no one seems to care!"

"That's her problem." I stated.

"She's out for vengeance. And I'm scared for you." Daisy croaked out

I smacked my lips together and looked over at my good friend. Her brown eyes almost pleading with me.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Stop seeing Nicole." She responded with a newfound confidence.

I glanced down at the floor. "I don't know that I can do that." I whispered.

"Why?" Daisy quickly asked, sounding annoyed.

"I just can't." I shrugged.

"Don't do this to me Tea." Daisy pleaded. "Just leave her alone!"

The bell finally rang out loud. "You should get going. You're late for band." I uttered.

Daisy shook her head at me with disappointment. Then without another word she left. I let out a small groan as I slid a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

"Bad day?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

My eyes flew open to find another pair of big brown eyes blaring into mine with concern. My eyes raised as I admired the girl's bright red hair. Then I remembered her from Tina's class, the pastry chef chick. My mouth dropped down a little with surprise.

"Long day… but mostly just high school." I responded.

The red head chuckled lightly. I pinched my lips into a tight smile, clearly not understanding the joke.

"I know what you mean. High school was probably one of the most confusing, dramatic, and exciting time of my life." She smiled brightly.

I let out a small laugh. "I'm Tea." I introduced myself.

"I'm Emily. Or as your other mate would call me… The pastry chef." She replied.

"I'm so sorry about ruining your presentation thing." I glanced down to the ground.

"Don't worry bout it. It wasn't your fault." Her low husky British accent replied.

"I played a part." I sighed.

"Well just remember that these times…. are so very precious. I know right now things may seem a little bit harsh and sometimes unbearable, but in the end it makes for a good story." Emily stated.

I nodded letting her words seep into my head.

"Well I should run… Nice chattin with you." Emily smiled.

Just then footsteps are heard from around the corner. I glanced up to find my favorite brunette walking down the hall. She paused once she glanced over at me. Her eyes flickered back between Emily and me. At that moment I had no idea what she was thinking about. By reading her face, she showed no signs of anything. Her striking blue eyes just kept staring at us.

"See ya later Tea." Emily murmured and quickly walked away. I bit down on my lip and glanced at Nicole.

"Hi?" I gave a small smile. Nicole was immediately pulled from her trancelike state.

"Clearly you have no boundaries." Nicole commented as she made her way over to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"The woman has got to be at least 30 years old Tea." Nicole continued.

My eyes drew up with surprise. A small smirk crossed my face.

"You think…. Me and her?" I let out a low throaty chuckle.

"Well it's not that big of a leap now is it?" Nicole hastily added.

A smile pulled at my lips. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy Ms. Nicole?" I asked.

Her piercing blue eyes glared at me. "Of you? Of course not." She responded.

"Shame." I smiled back flirtatiously.

A smile crossed her face. "You are such an ass." She teased.

I laughed loudly and gently pushed her arm. "Damn right."

I quickly glanced up and caught notice of a flash or orange hair. I quickly looked back and the person was gone. _Michelle?_

"Come on. Were extremely late for class." Nicole nodded.

I shook my head and followed her out the door.


	9. Drunk Love

I quickly threw down the shot that Chris had handed me. Loud music blared throughout the incredibly large house. The picture that hung along the walls began shaking with fury as the DJ raised the volume even louder. I laughed loudly in the big kitchen as I downed my 3rd shot of the night. Tony pointed at me and started laughing hysterically. I flicked him off with a large smile on my face. Daisy stood off in the corner smoking a cig.

Chris suddenly started dancing wildly around the marble island counter. I shook my head as the DJ threw on Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon. I grabbed Chris's hand and dragged him out into the living room where it was fully crowded with people dancing.

I laughed again as Chris stumbled around me. He gave a smile as he brought my hips to him. We laughed as I lifted my hands into the air. I could feel my eyes close as my body began to take on a mind of it's own. Smoke and sweat intoxicated the room. Body heat swelled in the air as my body began to moisten with sweat. My head swung around as Chris took my arm and spun me. My head began to swim delightfully. He threw his head back with laughter as I stumbled. I smiled back and shook my head as my vision began to blur slightly.

Just then I spotted Nicole chatting with some girls from school. My body became alert as I slowly started making my way to her. As if she knew what I was doing, her blue eyes immediately spotted me. A smile crossed my face as I reached her.

"Nice party ain't it?" I asked loudly above the music.

She nodded with a light smirk on her face. Her friends gave me an annoyed look. I waited patiently until the two girls took their leave, leaving me with Nicole.

"You scared them away." Nicole shouted above the music.

I shrugged lightly and laughed. Without thinking, I leaned in closer to her. "I'm just that amazingly good." I whispered into her ear.

She threw her head back with laughter. "You my friend…. Are drunk." She slurred back in my ear.

Suddenly Michelle came out of nowhere and grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her onto the "dance floor".

I watched as Michelle started slowly moving her hands up and down Nicole's arm. A small flame ignited in me. I furrowed my eyes as Michelle pushed up against her, as her hands slowly reached down to her waist. I tightly clenched my jaw as anger rose in me. My heart started pounding, adrenaline filled.

_What the fuck is Michelle doing? _

Michelle looked my way with a wicked smile on her face. She chuckled and then gave me a small wink as she spun Nicole around.

Now their bodies were facing each other. Michelle wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist. All I could do was stare at the scene ahead of me. Disgust floored me at the sight of them together. An anger that I never felt before coursed through my veins. My hands started shaking with fury as Michelle brushed the hair from Nicole's face. A huge pain stabbed into my stomach.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? What the hell is going on here? I'm…. so fucking angry! Who does Michelle think she is! _

I slowly took in a deep breath to help calm the nerves. _It's okay. They're just friends… doing a dance. That's all. _ The pain in my stomach started to slowly lessen. The presence of someone appeared beside me. I quickly looked over and saw Tony eyeing Michelle with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. His fists were clenched and his jaw tightened. His brown eyes glared furiously at the two girls.

All of a sudden Michelle leaned into Nicole and placed her lips on Nicole's. Everything seemed to pause at that moment. A series of emotions flooded to me all at once. I stared at them as my heart seemed to stop. I could feel my eyes widen. Then Michelle wrapped a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. It felt like a bowling ball had been smacked into my face. After what felt like 30 years Michelle pulled away from the kiss and looked directly at me. Then she leaned in and whispered something into Nicole's ear. Both Nicole and Michelle turned and looked over to me. The air around me seemed to suffocate me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. I left Tony standing there, still staring at the two girls. The cool air hit my face as I rushed outside. My emotions went into overdrive. I kicked angrily at a nearby trashcan, knocking it over.

"FUCK!" I screamed out with pain.

"Tea!" a voice called from behind.

"WHAT?" I yelled out loud, quickly spinning back around.

Nicole stood still as I faced her. She drew back a little as she stared at me.

"You're mad." Nicole stated.

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING MAD! ALRIGHT!" I shouted.

"I don't understand…" she uttered out.

"What the hell were you doing? What the fuck was that in there?" I slurred out.

"We were just dancing Tea…. Were both drunk and she kissed me. It's not a big deal." Nicole slurred out.

"You know what I can't fucking be here right now." I bitterly replied, taking my leave.

"Tea just fucking talk to me!" Nicole shouted.

"About what? Huh! There's nothing to talk about." I shot back.

"Really then why are you so angry with me?" she questioned.

I clenched my jaw and stared at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked slowly making her way closer to me.

"Yeah… fuck off." I replied.

She paused and gave me a look.

"Fuck off…. That's all you have to say?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say?" I scoffed.

"Are you fucking serious right now Tea?" Nicole responded bitterly.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening alright. All I wanted to do was fuck you. But enough is enough. You're too much of a conflict. Too much fucking work. So I'm done with you. I can't do this anymore!" I replied. "Everything in my life was fucking perfect until you showed up and started fucking things up." I added in and continued walking away.

"You wanna fuck me… then come on. Fuck me then! Let's get it out of the way so we never have to deal with each other again." She shot out loud.

I paused and turned back around. I stared at her with shock and confusion. _Is she serious?_

Then she quickly walked over to me and pushed me up against a nearby fence. She immediately locked her lips onto mine with desperation. My heart started speeding up as my body started roaring to life. Shots of energy exploded throughout every nerve in my body. I kissed her deeply and started pushing her back up against the hood of a parked car. I lifted her up onto the hood and started tugging at her shirt. I placed my lips against her neck. She moaned out in pleasure. My hands shakily removed her shirt, revealing a black laced bra. Her hands quickly removed my shirt, along with my red bra.

She scooted farther on the hood of the car. I quickly hopped on top of her my hand up and down her thigh. She moaned louder as I slipped my hand into her pants and underneath her panties. My body began aching as I felt her warm slips of delight.

"I can't do this." I panted out loud.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" her voice breathed out.

My breathing was shallow as I held myself above her. I quietly shook my head and rolled off of her.

"I can't do this." I whispered once more and began putting my clothes back on. I quickly glanced around to see if anyone had been watching, but thankfully no one had. My head was pounding. Confusion hit me like never before. _This isn't right. I mean this doesn't feel right. Yes I want to fuck her but not like this… _

"What? Why the hell not?" she quickly grabbed her shirt and threw it on.

"It's not right." I replied.

"That's not a fucking excuse." She raised her voice. "What? Am I not good enough? Or what? Why the hell not?"

"Because…." I muttered walking down the street.

She began to follow me. "BECAUSE WHAT TEA? HUH? I PRACTICALLY GAVE MYSELF TO YOU… AND NOW YOU'RE JUST FUCKING WALKING AWAY! ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" she shouted.

I quickly spun around. "BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! Fuck! ALRIGHT… I SAID IT! I LIKE YOU!"

The words had slipped out. Shock filled those blue eyes. I could feel my heart pound inside my chest as the words hung in the air.

_What the hell did I just say? Shit! Oh fucking hell… shit._

Now I'm completely speechless. I don't know what to say. Soon it all began to hit me as I realized it. I tried ignoring it but no longer could I do it anymore. It was out. There was nothing more to say. Nothing I could do but stare at her with horror.

"I-is that true? Or are you just fucking with me again?" she asked.

Fear filled my body as I stood frozen in my spot. My stomach flipped as I slowly nodded. My heart sped up.

"Tea! Say something!" Nicole angrily stated.

"I have to go." I finally replied my voice cracking.

"You're leaving again… without an explanation." She threw out as I quickly started running down the street.

**Things never are simple these days…. Ahh young love. **

**We'll leave me ur thoughts.**


	10. Wise Words

_**Was in a little rush to spell check this.. So sorry this isn't proofread. But here is yet another chapter! Enjoy!**_

The next day at school my mission was to avoid everyone at all costs. Making my way down the hall my eyes searched wearily for anyone I know. As I passed by a window I stopped and noticed my reflection. I saw my brows rise in surprise at the dark circles underneath my eyes. No doubt from the lack of sleep from the previous night. With a low sigh I pat down my hair with no emergency. After I felt decent, I continued my walk. My eyes grew large as I spotted Daisy and Nicole talking together further down. My heart raced as I threw myself into the first empty room I found.

I peeked through the small window. Daisy was shaking her head with fury as Nicole's eyes stayed glued to the floor. Confusion coursed through me as I watched. Nicole looked back up at Daisy as if to try to explain something. After a few seconds Daisy took off leaving a saddened Nicole. Shortly after she took her leave.

_What the hell was that all about?_

I quickly drew a sigh of relief.

"Avoiding someone now are we?" a voice asks from behind.

I jump in surprise. A pair of blue eyes shimmer from the darkness as Dr. Stonem walks up to me.

"I wouldn't call it… avoiding. Just not wanting to be found." I replied.

The older woman throws a smile at me as she lifts her glasses from the crook of her nose.

"You're hiding from her aren't you?" she asks.

My eyes shoot up. _What does she know? _

Her blue eyes study me closely as she takes a seat on top of a nearby desk. Her heavy gaze made me uncomfortable. I quickly shift my eyes to the floor.

"I said something that I can never take back." I whisper softly.

"I see." Effy nodded as her eyes continue staring at me. "And how do you feel about it?"

I slumped my back against the door and slid down till my ass hit the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and stared over to the darkest corner in the room. Any place but at the blue eyed woman.

"I feel relieved. Mostly embarrassed now that I think about it. Definitely feeling some regret in there too." I nod.

"You know you remind me of an old friend. Back in high school she was always afraid of letting people in. She always kept people at a distance, never getting close to anyone. But one day she fell in love and it freaked her out."

My eyes lifted up and over to Effy . She was no longer staring at me which made me feel relieved.

"Of course my friend denied it. She kept trying to but it would always end up biting her in the ass. The more she pushed away the more her lover pressed on."

I licked my lips and closed my eyes as I listened to the story.

"Eventually she no longer could hide the way she felt. It took her a long time to accept the way she felt and to let someone in. Once she did that, that's when she found it."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Happiness." She replies simply.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And where are they now?"

"Broken up and living hundreds of miles away from each other." She answers.

"What the hell was the point of that story?" I ask incredulously.

"Nothing ever really turns out the way it should be. But if you at least tried to put yourself out there, then you've expressed that you're ready. You're ready to finally let someone in. I know it's hard and it's scary knowing that you're giving so much power to one person. But take it from someone who knows…. Sometimes you don't get another chance."

I watch as the Dr.'s eyes begin to soften as if she were thinking about someone. I could easily see the pain she hid in that moment. Then in a second it was gone and her mask was back up.

"You should go talk to her." Effy responds.

Suddenly the realization hits me.

"How did you know I was a lesbian?" I ask with curiosity.

"You'd be surprised by how much I know." She smirked.

I slowly make my way up to my feet. A smile creeps onto my face.

"Thanks." I nod.

"Goodbye Tea." The doctor smiles. I turn and leave the room feeling 20times better. A big surge of relief hits me as I pull my cell phone from my pocket. I quickly drop down to her name.

Hey meet me after school today in the parking lot. 

Suddenly a huge force rams into me. Numerous words of rage were about to come flying out of my mouth until I glanced up and saw Tony. His eyes widened then quickly shifted down to the ground. Confusion hit me.

"Are you alright?" I ask in a concerned voice.

He didn't look up. He just stared at the ground.

"Tony?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

My eyes furrow as I look at him.

"For what?" I ask.

Wet tears fell from his face. Then he quickly walked past me without another word.

_Must be about last night…. When he saw Michelle. He's probably feeling guilty because he still has feelings for her but has been confessing his love for me. He's just feeling sorry for himself. Or maybe this has something to do with Eura._

Immediately guilt ran through me at the last thought. _I'll have to talk with him during lunch or something._

I quietly made my way to my class. As I entered all eyes were on me. A couple of people started whispering to each other as I made my way to my seat. I glanced around the room as several people were staring at me. Biting down on my lower lip I quickly glanced down at my desk. _Just a coincidence right? _

I look back up to see even more people looking over at me.

"Why don't you take a picture you fucking bitches." I growl out.

Everyone turned back around in their seat.

"Damn right." I whisper.

**Lunch:**

I groggily make my way over to the lunch table. Chris, Stanley, Daisy and Cadie all look up at me as I throw myself into the seat next to Chris.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris asks.

"The usual. Hungover as shit." I answer.

"I like being hungover. It makes me feel adequate in this place." Cadie throws out.

"Right." Stanley comments as he continues stuffing his face.

"That party was amazing last night. Three chicks took off their bra's and Stanley went streaking!" Chris laughed out loud.

"Hey… we weren't supposed to talk about that." Stanley mumbles out.

"I bet all the girls went gaga over that." I tease.

"Whatever… they freaked at my gorgeous body." Stanley replies.

A small roaring laughter takes over me as I throw my arm around Chris.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you guys?" I smile.

Daisy doesn't say anything, but keeps her head down.

"You okay Daisy?" I ask noticing her lack of participation.

"Have you talked to Nicole yet?" she asks.

Immediately my face drops down.

"No why?" I ask.

"Nothing." She replies, putting on a fake face.

Something is definitely up. But I know better than to push Daisy. When you push, she pushes back. I'll just wait till another time.

"Have any of yall seen Tony? He kinda looks like shit today." I throw out.

"Yeah, I did but he didn't really talk to me. He just asked me where you were." Chris replies.

"I'm worried about him." I sigh glancing down at my hands.

"Hey old friends." A voice sounds at our table.

We all glance up to see Michelle standing at our table.

"Michelle." Stanley smiles widely.

She ignores his comment and stares directly at me.

"I'm surprised you even came to school today." She smirks.

I laugh lightly as I eye her expectantly.

"No offense… but I'm not like you who pulls a Tara Reid and hides away like a little bitch." I reply.

"No you tend to fuck your best friends boyfriend." She snaps.

"Was there a point to this conversation?" I ask with annoyance.

"Talked with your girlfriend today?" A dark smirk crosses her face.

"No…" I reply.

"Omg! You don't know do you?" Michelle puts on a fake dramatic act.

"Michelle stop it!" Daisy quickly replies.

"This is too good to be true." Michelle chuckles.

"Don't do this." Daisy warns.

"Why shouldn't I? Shouldn't I get the right to break her heart since she's broken mine." She snaps.

"Think about what you're doing!" Daisy quickly stands to her feet.

"This isn't any of your business." Michelle replies.

"After all those years of friendship with her you're going to just throw them away?" Daisy asks.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask rising to my feet.

"PLEASE MICHELLE I'M BEGGIN YOU!" Daisy shouts.

Everything is silent as Michelle eyes me viciously. She smack her lips and shakes her head at me.

"And now you're going to know what it feels like." She states. Then with one final glance she takes off. My eyes flicker back to Daisy. Immediately she grabs her things and takes off.

Stunned by the whole situation I sit back down blankly.

"I'm soo confused!" Chris throws out.

"Me too." Stanley joins in.

"What the hell is going on?" I huff out with frustration.

**Think you know what happened? Let me know what you think! Sorry it's been a while UD… FORGIVE ME! :D**


	11. The Lone Wolf

**Hey everyone! Soo glad everyone's enjoying the story, however there will only be one more chapter after this. I'm still considering on whether to make it a sequel or not… but by the looks of things now I might not. Just wanted to let everyone know… thanks for reading and the review!**

**Firebluez**

The sun's beaming rays pounce down against my skin as I casually lean against Nicole's car. My eyes search the student parking lot as passing students gawk at me. With an effortless scowl, I glare at them with evil eyes until they look away.

_What is up with these people? I'm sure they all found out about Nicole and I's little showdown Friday night. But I'll be damned if everyone in this freaking school keeps staring at me. Yeah, I'm a lesbian ohh surprise! Get over it… As if they should be surprised by me. _

"Hey!" a voice calls out from across the parking lot.

My head shifted in the direction of the greeting as I spotted a very anxious Nicole. My heart sped up as a small smile spread across my face.

"Hey yourself!" I comment with eagerness.

Her eyes flew to the ground as she slowly approached me. The back of my palms began to glisten with moisture. My lungs ached for more air as she stood within inches of me. Her closeness and proximity brought warmth in me that I never knew I needed.

"I got your message." She throws out as her eyes stay glued to the ground.

"Yeah… Listen I just wanted to talk about Friday night…" I reply.

"Tea there's something that I need to tell…" she starts but I cut her off.

"No please just let me explain." I sigh as her green eyes peep up at me.

Her head nods in a slow manner as I begin to pace back in forth in a nervous style. The edge of my thumb flies to my mouth as I chew it with a tense motion.

"I'm really sorry about running away from you that night. It's just I got really freaked out. I-I'm not usually one for words!" I quickly stammer out.

My chest begins to burn as I peek over at Nicole. Her green eyes watch me with great apprehension.

"Ya know feelings and stuff isn't really my forte. In fact I think those kinds of things are pretty lame. But over the last couple of weeks there's been one reoccurring feeling that's taken over me. I'm really scared. For the 1st time in my entire existence I feel. I can feel something other than the numbness of my drugs. I can feel this deep burning feeling in my chest every time I look at you."

"Tea…." She pleads with a soft voice.

"You scare me Nicole. You're the only person that I've ever let my guard down with. You're the only person that's ever seen me at my weakest. You were my friend, and you were there for me during times I didn't know I needed anybody. And for that I'm so grateful for."

"Tea please let me.."

"But I feel like I'm ready now. I'm ready to let someone in, and that person is you."

"Tea don't! I really need to tell you something." Nicole's voice becomes urgent.

"Don't worry I'm going to make this really simple!" I reply with confidence.

"I slept with Tony." Nicole quickly blurts out before I have a chance of saying anything.

All the air in my lungs escapes from my lips. My heart drops down to the pit of my stomach. The edge of my mouth opens as a burning sensation fills my eyes. I quickly take a step back as if her near presence physically burns me.

Nicole's green eyes widen as her hands fly to her mouth. Tears start to fall from her face as she stares at me with painful eyes. I can feel the edges of my heart start to crumble in. My whole world starts shattering into millions of pieces.

"Please just let me explain!" Nicole's raspy voice cracks.

A huge lump formed in the back of my throat as my eyes shift down at the ground. Nicole's hands fly over her chest as she leans forward to me. But I immediately scoot back.

"When you left… I was soo confused and angry at you."

A new feeling began to overcome me. Betrayal.

"And Tony was there after you left. He was hurt and upset about…"

I raised my hand up to stop her.

"Tea I'm soo sorry!" she cries out.

"You slept with Tony… after you knew how I felt…" I trail off as I could no longer speak.

I shake my head with disappointment and fury as I slowly start to walk away from her. "Tea!" her voice calls but her words just bounce off. No longer could I hear anymore. No longer could I see anything but the road ahead of me as my feet start pounding into the pavement. Sweat mixed with tears slide down my face as I'm running. Where? I have no idea.

_I'm such a fool! How much on an idiot can I be! All this time… everything feels like a lie. My heart is broken. I'm broken. This must be karma coming back to bite me in the ass. All of this was my fault. If I had never fucked Tony, Michelle and I would still be friends. But I still can't believe she slept with Tony! _

My lungs burned on fire as I quickly fell to my knees. A large sob erupts from my mouth as my hands grasp into the earth's flesh. Looking up with blurry eyes I notice that I'm in the middle of the park. Quickly wiping at my wet tears I glance around. Not a single person was around. Swallowing the aching lump in my throat I head over to the swings.

The aching in my heart wasn't going away. Pain and more pain piled lazily on top of each other. In my mind her words kept replaying in my head.

"_I slept with Tony."_

A sharp shooting pang hits my chest at her words. Everything hurts. Suddenly I can hear crunching footsteps behind me as my eyes stare gloomily ahead. The figure slowly sits down in the swing next to mine. By the way this figure is staring at me, I know who it is.

"I'm guessing you've already heard." The figure utters.

"Get away from me." I reply with an edgy tone.

"Tea, I said I'm sorry!" the figure pleads.

"I never knew that I could ever hate someone as much I hate you." My voice responds.

Tony's big brown eyes shift to the ground with pain filled eyes. But I could care less about his pain. In fact the thought of him writhing on the floor screaming to death gave me a bit of satisfaction. An eerie silence takes over as neither of us speaks. The blazing wind nips around my skins as my eyes angrily peek over at him.

"Why? Just tell me why Tony! Was Michelle not enough for you? Or how about those other girls you fucked? You just couldn't get enough… could you? You just had to have everything! You had to fuck everything up. You had everything Tony! And now… you just… I-I-Just…. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME INTO MY LIFE AND FUCK EVERYTHING UP?" I hiss.

"I love you Tea! Don't you realize this?" Tony quickly responds.

I quickly shake my head as a low sarcastic laugh growls from the back of my throat. "You never loved me Tony. You only wanted me because you couldn't have me."

"That's not true." He reacts.

"I bet you couldn't stand the thought of me with somebody else. So you went and fucked the one person that I truly had feelings for."

"You never loved her Tea! She was just a pawn in your little game. All you wanted to do was fuck her. That's what she told me that night. How are you any different than me? What the fuck makes you so damn fucking special?" he retorts.

I quickly stand to my feet as my eyes blare into his.

"You are a sick and cruel bastard." I articulate with a strong voice.

"Tea I don't want to fight with you. And I'm soo fucking sorry that I hurt you. I never intended things to get out of hand like this. "

"But they did Tony. And now there are 4 people with broken hearts." I respond with a hurt tone.

"Tell me what to do! Just tell me what to do Tea to make this better? I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"There is nothing you can say or do. What's done is done. My heart is broken. And I can't feel anything but pain and hate.. I was there for you when you needed me. I let you stay over at my freaking house for gosh sakes. I was nothing but your friend and you betrayed me. Now I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"You don't mean that!" Tony's voice cracks.

"I can't even look at you without feeling disgusted!" I harshly respond.

With that I begin to take my leave. I make the short journey back to my house. As I open the door to my room, everything seems suddenly small. It looked as if the walls were slowly starting to close in on me. Biting down on my lower lip I knew there was only one solution to this problem. Immediately I make my way to my closet and pull out my large green back pack. I throw it open across my bed as I scramble around my room throwing all the clothing in sight.

My eyes dart wildly across my room as I fill my bag up to the top. Grabbing all my valuable items I shove them into the pit of my bag. Once satisfied with what I packed, I quickly headed downstairs.

"Fuck this place!" I mutter out as I head into the windy afternoon.

**Thoughts? Leave me yours. Thanks!**


	12. Starting Over

**FINAL CHAPTER OF THE LOVELY TIES THAT BIND US….. Keeping with the tradition of Skins so be prepared. (If you know what I mean)**

**Thanks for everyone who's read and enjoyed the story. I loved writing this story… it's been fun but I've got other stories to concentrate on. I will not be making a sequel- I'm sorry. **

**But here goes nothing…**

The sunset's heavy gaze on me made my skin stir with anticipation. I waited patiently at the bus stop, waiting for my way out of this town. _Where would I go? Where would I live? Should I really be doing this?_

My foot began tapping impatiently as I glanced around the desolate station. I clutched my bag to my chest as a big gush of wind hit my face. _I want this day to be over with. I never want to come back here again… Never in my entire life have I ever been so humiliated. Now I understand how Michelle feels. This is just terrible. If I were her I'd kick my ass too. Why? Why the hell did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't Tony just leave me alone? Tony….. _ A swirl of anger erupted in the lower part of my stomach as my fists clenched into tight balls. My mind was reeling, it was as if I was seeing a film on rerun and it wouldn't stop. All the commotion in my head was starting to make my stomach flip upside down.

From beside me I heard the sound of heavy footfalls approaching. I glanced up to see a very disgruntled Michelle with a bag of her own. I bit down on my lower lip as she eyed me expectantly. When I said nothing, she glanced down at pavement. Guilt flooded through me as I looked away from her. Without realizing what I was doing my body automatically moved further down the bench, making room for my former best friend. Judging from the noises I heard, she was sitting down next to me on the bench. _So this is how it ends…. I mean what else is there to say? _

More time passed as we each avoided each other's gaze. I pinched my lips together as I finally worked up the courage to look at her. Her eyes were faced forward as I turned my full attention on her.

"I'm really sorry about everything." I whispered in a low raspy voice.

Her eyes peeled away and shifted over to me. In her eyes I could tell she was no longer mad at me, instead I could see a glint of sympathy.

"I know you are." She replied in a small voice.

"I never meant to hurt you. Things just got so out of hand…"

"They did. And I'm sorry too for everything I said and did to you." She replied, biting the edge of lip.

"How did things end up this way?" I asked, staring down at the ground.

"I don't know." She whispered.

I let out a low sigh as I leaned my head back against the bench. My body began to relax as the tension between us simmered a little. I licked my lips and shuffled my feet further into pavement. Breathing in a deep breath I glanced over at Michelle. She looked paler than usual.

"I forgive you Tea. Even after everything…" Michelle smiled weakly.

"Can we just start over?" I asked.

"That sounds good." She smiles widely.

"I've really missed you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me too." She nodded.

I threw an arm around her and brought her into a hug.

"I promise I'll never sleep with any boy or your boyfriends ever again." I promised, holding out my pinky finger.

Michelle chuckled softly as she wrapped her small frail pinky finger around mine. "I promise that no boy will ever come between us again."

"Deal." I nodded with assurance.

"So tell me the truth… How was it with Tony?" Michelle asked.

I rolled my eyes with annoyance. "There's a reason I'm a lesbian Michelle… and he just gave me one more reason to stay one."

A big laugh erupted from the back of her throat. From a distance we heard an approaching bus. My eyes darted to the bus then back to Michelle. Her eyes were glued to the bus.

"So where are we going?" I asked grabbing my bag.

A smile appeared across her face. "We?"

"I figured since were both trying to start over we could do it together. Ya know… Best friends forever and all that shit."

She giggled as she stood and grabbed her bags. "How about Vegas?"

"I love Vegas!" I gave her my sheepish smirk.

The bus stopped in front of us, the doors opened automatically.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_The two girls entered the bus just as the sunset began diving into the ground. Streetlights began to flicker to life as the bus slowly lurched forward. The girls made their way to the back of the bus with smiling faces, ready to take on a new life. In the depths of the oncoming shadows a lonely figure hastily runs after the moving bus. _

"_STOP THE BUS!" Tony's voice shouts after the moving bus. _

_But the bus doesn't respond as it keeps moving forward. Meanwhile, the bus driver carefully slips out a small bottle filled with a strong intoxicating liquid from his glove compartment. Taking in a big gulp the driver smiles happily as he gulps down the entire bottle. Without knowing it the man pulls on the wheel harshly, forcing the bus onto the curb. Shrieks and screams erupt from the bus as people are tossed effortlessly from their seats. Michelle and Tea cling to one another with wide eyes as the bus driver swings the wheel too hard to the left. The bus flips over on its side, skidding onto oncoming traffic. _

"_TEA! MICHELLE!" Tony screams out as he runs to the big accident. _

_A large 18 wheeler tries screeching to a sudden stop but can't as it collides into the front side of the bus. The large bus spins on it's side, completely out of control. "SOMEBODY CALL 911" a woman shrieks. _

_The bus caught fire as Tony ran with every fiber to the crash. "TEA!" Piercing screams shatter the night as the bus combusts, shattering every window in sight. Bright lights and fire explode into the pit of night. Shouting and panic fill the streets as bystanders watch the scene with horror. Tony falls to his knees. Tears stream down his face as he watches the flames consume his loved ones. Smokey ashes slither their way up into the night sky. The moon cries its last tear as the sounds of sirens filter into the air._

**The end….**


End file.
